


Vacation from the World

by dreaminthepast



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blindfolds, Light Bondage, M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminthepast/pseuds/dreaminthepast
Summary: Yunho is feeling the strain of being the leader, can Jaejoong help him to let go if only for a little while?
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK) & Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 4





	Vacation from the World

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal under "coloured_words" Sept. 14, 2007

Yunho ran his fingers through his hair as he sat on the bed. Jaejoong sat facing him, attempting to release some of the leader’s stress, gentle hands on tired feet.

“I just feel so out of control.”

Jaejoong nodded. It was best he felt; at times like this, to just let Yunho talk it out himself. Be the silent support. So he continued his message.

“We’re being pulled in so many directions at the same time, and everyone is getting sick.” Yunho trailed off with an exasperated sigh. “I feel like I’m failing the four of you. And I’m just so tired. I just feel so out of control,” Yunho sighed to himself.

“Maybe you just need to not be in control for a little while.” 

It was the first thing Jaejoong had said since he had entered the room, finding Yunho curled up in a ball on the bed.

“I don’t know Boo... It’s been a long time.”

“It’s been a long time since you’ve felt like this.”

“It has been.”

“Do you still trust me?” Jaejoong’s question weighed heavily on Yunho’s heart.

“I never stopped.”

Yunho leaned forward answering the elder with a kiss, silently giving over control to the other. Jaejoong nodded, raising himself from the bed to walk across the room.

“So what do you want Yunho?” Jaejoong’s question ran pregnant through the air. 

“I want it like last time, all of it.”

Jaejoong nodded. Last time. Last time had scared him, although he tried to not let it show. Yunho, so full of doubt and rage trying hard to find himself and a balance between being their leader and their friend. In a way that’s why Jaejoong had did what he did, in hopes of calming the leader down and keeping himself from being overly injured. It instead had lead to other things, a cathartic outlet for the both of them.

Jaejoong slid off the side of the bed and grabbed what he sought before turning to pad back, depositing himself and his collection beside Yunho. The leader took a deep breath; it was one thing to talk about it, but it was completely different when it was put out in front of him; when it was real.

Yunho cautiously licked his lips weary of what Jaejoong would do next. The silence in the room was deafening. 

Without warning Jaejoong grabbed a fist full of Yunho’s hair, tilting his head to lick up his throat, cresting his Adam’s apple before he forcefully kissed the leader. Yunho went rigid, sharp angular lines and barbed defenses. He pushed at Jaejoong’s chest trying in vain to escape the other’s dominating assault on his mouth. 

“I thought you liked it rough Yunnie?” The endearment almost sounded condescending to Yunho’s ears. 

The retaliation was worth it as Yunho fought back, tipping Jaejoong with a well placed hand at his thigh, straddling his hips to keep him in place. Jaejoong ran a hand up Yunho's jean-clad leg taking in the feel of the muscle underneath. He knew the power that was hidden there, knew the way the skin tasted. 

“You’d look so hot naked on top of me like that,” Jaejoong purred, “riding me.”

Yunho dipped his chin, fighting not to show the feelings hidden in the depths of his eyes. The reality that every one of Jaejoong’s words made him hard. That the invitation was overly tempting and sent a shiver down his spine.

“Don’t shut down Yunho, you’ll miss all of the fun.”

He raised his head, staring into the older singer’s eyes, “ya, you can’t have all of the fun by yourself.”

The hand on Yunho’s thigh crept up to loosen the belt at his waist. “Take your shirt off Yunho; I want to see how all of those long hours in the studio have paid off.” 

The hem of Yunho's shirt was lifted, revealing smooth skin and toned muscle and Jaejoong ran his eyes upward as Yunho threw the shirt on the floor. He ground his hips down into Jaejoong, popping the button on his pants the zipper giving way under his fingers. A soft moan filled the room as their voices mingled in a different kind of sensual dance. Jaejoong groped the bed beside him for the black strip of fabric, running his hands up Yunho’s chest when he was successful. Palms brushed over dusky nipples, hardening them instantly before one, and then the other was rolled under Jaejoong’s expert fingers.

He sat up meeting Yunho eye to eye. “Are you ready?” Jaejoong asked holding up the fabric.

Yunho nodded.

“You’re going to let me do this?” Jaejoong confirmed, wrapping the blindfold around Yunho’s head effectively blocking out all of the light in the room.

“Yes.” The answer was unwavering. “Just promise you won’t give in, unless I say it.”

“I promise,” Jaejoong said. The answer held an unwavering sincerity that Yunho could put his trust in. “Now give me your hands.”

Yunho offered his hands forward for Jaejoong who took them, gently rubbing tiny comforting circles on his wrists. Taking a second, longer strip of fabric he bound them loosely together tying a simple knot, and the soft fabric gently warmed Yunho's skin. An undemanding, unhurried kiss sealed the pact as Jaejoong brought Yunho down to lie on the bed. The mattress shifted under readjusting weight as Jaejoong stood, unwavering hands being place on Yunho’s hips to remove the rest of his clothing before Jaejoong also removed his own.

Resettling on the bed, Jaejoong shifted beside Yunho, flexible curves melding to more sturdy ones. 

“Lift your hands above your head.” The command was simple, and Yunho lifted his arms slowly until he could grasp the headboard. 

“Yeah, just like that. God Yunnie, you’re so hot.” 

Jaejoong took the ends of the tie that circled Yunho’s wrists and secured them around a rung in the headboard of his bed. HIs fingers ghosted down the leader’s arms completing their decent at Yunho’s ribcage. 

“We should do this more often,” Jaejoong’s words wandered as his tongue sketched a wet path down the other’s chest; air blown in its wake bringing with it a rush of goose bumps. Yunho shivered trying to lower his hands in a vain attempt to run his fingers through Jaejoong’s silken main. 

“What, fuck? I think we do that more than enough Joongie.” A piercing moan rolled from Yunho’s mouth, the bonds being pulled in an abusive manner as Jaejoong arrived at his navel, rimming it before dipping his tongue inside. 

“No Yunho, I’d go blind if that happened. I was talking about tying you up.” 

"Oh. God. I need to touch you Joongie please, need to touch you. Let me go."

"No." The reply was simple "Just let it go Yunho, you're not in control here. Give in; let your body take over."

Yunho pulled at the bonds harder, red marks starting to press in on his wrists. His loss of sight trapped him in his mind, forcing him to battle the demons that lay hidden there, hanging on Jaejoong's voice; his touch to steer him through. This is what he needed, what he craved; the fight to let go. To forget about all of the responsibility that was set upon his shoulders and just live something in its raw form. He trusted Jaejoong to give this to him, to help him just be Yunho.

He let out a harsh cry as the older singer swirled his tongue around the head of Yunho's cock. He arched his back as Jaejoong took him deep into his mouth. A cap being opened made a sound somewhere in the distance before a lubed finger slipped in as Yunho whispered Jaejoong's name.

"I know you can be louder than that Yunnie. Let me hear you. No one is here but us. I want to hear you scream my name."

Yunho repeated it, louder the second time like a prayer on his lips to some un-answering god as Jaejoong began to slide in a second finger. He stopping long enough to let the leader relax into the new intrusion; rubbing his hand up Yunho's well toned stomach. The clock ticked its seconds away in a monotonous rhythm waiting until Yunho began to roll his hips back onto Jaejoong's fingers again. 

"Now Boo, I need you now. All of you; inside me." Yunho pulled again at the confines around his wrists in a vain attempt to draw the other closer.

"All of my hard work and you still can't give in?" Jaejoong spoke softly into Yunho's ear. "I guess I'll have to try a little harder"

Yunho felt a soft nip over an earring as he shifted his hips on the bed, placing his feet flat against the mattress. Soft lips pressed against his requesting a kiss. He opened his mouth to accept the invitation, biting along the others swollen bottom lip, the plumpness of it enticing him to suck gently.

Yunho felt the mattress shift and the touch disappear.

"Jaejoong?" he asked the room tentatively.

"I'm still here," came the reply, as Jaejoong resettled his weight back on the bed the relief clear on Yunho’s face.

“Do you sincerely think I would leave you here? If the other three saw you like this …I can only deal with one bereaved band member at a time.”

Jaejoong grabbed for the toy he had placed beside him. This was an action he was hesitant to take. He worried that Yunho wouldn’t be able to concede. That the end would be called and he’d find himself in a cold shower alone, but he steeled his resolve and gave it a liberal coating of lube with his fingers, thinking all or nothing and at lest he wouldn’t be on the receiving end of a black eye. 

At least not initially.

The first breach into Yunho’s body was not what the bound singer had expected or wanted, the cold unnatural feeling a disappointing alternative to the full warmth of Jaejoong inside of him. He instinctively fought, his need for control taking precedence over the pleasure waiting to be experienced. 

Jaejoong stilled. 

His intent was not to hurt Yunho; ever. He could feel the leader fighting with himself, grappling to give in, and the worry came back that Yunho would end it, that he wouldn’t be able to give in and that his tactic; to get Yunho to accept that he couldn’t control every situation and unexpected change of events regardless of how good the outcome was would blow up in his face.

Yunho’s mind raced while his body sought the pleasure that Jaejoong could give to him and the conflict raged inside of him. The pleasure was beginning to overtake him as Jaejoong placed encouraging kisses on his hip, lapping at the indent of the bone. Jaejoong waited patiently for Yunho to make a decision to stop or continue. Yunho’s troubled thoughts grappled with the notion that he was unable to keep everyone around him happy and healthy. His powerlessness to balance their scheduling: press, shows, rehearsal time and downtime in a way that allowed for everyone’s happiness, while keeping the band on top and achieving the goals that they and everyone else had placed upon them. 

But It was at that moment that the light turned bright, he needed the option of putting all of this by the wayside; at least for a little while and Jaejoong was trying to give it to him, trying to give him a means of escape. But he had been so used to pushing back that he was pushing Jaejoong away as well.

The lead singer was just about to ask if Yunho wanted out when Yunho moaned low in his throat, rolling his hips under Jaejoong’s steady touch. 

"Are you asking me for more?” Jaejoong spoke across Yunho’s stomach. 

Yunho nodded his head.

“Then say it.”

“More”

“What Yunho? I didn’t hear you.”

“More!”

Jaejoong pulled the toy outwards slightly before pushing it back in, deeper; twisting slightly with his wrist. A sharp intake of breath came to his ears as Yunho fought desperately not to say anything.

“What was that? Were you going to say something Yunnie?”

“nnngg”

I’m sorry?”

“Again, please, do it again.”

“Oh, I guess I could,” Jaejoong said repeating the motion, pushing a little harder. “But wouldn’t you rather come with me inside of you? My hands touching you? unobstructed?”

“nnngggg”

"We really have to work on your verbal skills. As the leader of Dong Bang Shin Ki I would have hoped you’d be able to communicate better than that,”

Jaejoong smirked giving the toy one final thrust into Yunho before removing it to be paced on a kleenex at the bedside table. Yunho mewled as the next motion came from Jaejoong entering him, finally allowing him what he really wanted. 

“Mmmm you are so hot Yunnie, ready for that ride?” 

Jaejoong laughed at the blank expression he knew was on the leaders face. He leaned forward causing more skin on skin contact, fire rolling between their bodies as Jaejoong undid the secondary tie that secured Yunho’s bound hands to the headboard of his bed. Grabbing at Yunho’s wrists he rolled onto his back forcing the leader into a sitting position. 

“See, I told you you’d look hot like that.” 

Yunho groaned as Jaejoong slid in deeper, arched his back at the feeling. He could hear Jaejoong gasp when he did, feel him fight to not come too soon. 

“God Yunho,” 

Jaejoong kissed Yunho’s palms, running his tongue around a ring, sucking the finger into his mouth before placing both of the leader’s bound hands on his chest. 

“Lean forward, I need to kiss you.”

Yunho leaned forewords towards what he hoped were Jaejoong’s lips. Strong hands ran through his hair as Jaejoong met him half way to drink greedily from him mouth. He was unprepared for the light that hit his eyes however when the blindfold was removed from around his head. 

“I like watching your eyes when you come. Wherever you go I always want to follow,” Jaejoong said. “Now move.”

Yunho blinked trying to form words, or at least thoughts. With his bound hands on Jaejoong’s chest allowing for balance he lifted slowly, sensually, hips rolling as he slid back down onto Jaejoong’s cock. 

“Fuck, I love dancers.” 

The growl hit Yunho’s ears and he smirked despite himself, cockiness was a luxury he could fully indulge in here. 

“I better be the only dancer you love like this.” The reply was arrogant; a smug expression matched it as Yunho lifted himself again. Beautifully large eyes got larger before they closed and eyelashes brushed cheeks as Yunho tightened around the lead singer. 

“Touch me.

The request was simple but worth its weight in gold.

Experienced fingers guided themselves to Yunho’s cock, stroking firmly in a syncopated rhythm to Yunho’s already established one. Jaejoong folded his knee up so that his foot lay flush with the bed and Yunho went rigid, the changed angle and the coupling twist of Jaejoong’s wrist pushing him over the edge.

Jaejoong, not to be left behind, stole a final thrust into Yunho’s shaking body calling out the leader’s name to not be lost to the waves of pleasure that overtook him. 

Yunho slumped forward resting his forehead on Jaejoong’s collarbone, the exposure of skin at his temple just begging to me kissed. Sitting up, a lazy kiss was exchanged, Jaejoong sliding his lips over to lap at the mole above Yunho’s lip while he untied the knot securing his wrists. 

A weary body was lifted up off of Jaejoong’s lap as they both fell back down prone on the mattress. Jaejoong kissed Yunho’s temple, gathering the other into his arms. 

“You know fearless leader-sshi, I hope you’ve realized that you don’t have to be in control all of the time.”

Yunho nodded, closing his eyes.

“We’re a group and a family; let us help you when you need it. We all help take care of each other, even when you’re not paying attention. We know how you like to feel useful.”

“I will”

“Promise?”

”Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from original lj post - saved for posterity b/c I am an archivist like that
> 
> moon1084 28/03/08 woooah that was hot. and jae topping! 0.o! hehehe! Me: Thank you! ^o^
> 
> keiishido 28/03/08 Ah, so your the writer of this fic. I remember reading it at my friends house when I didn't have a working computer. Anyways, I really like this fic. It seems like Jae would be the one to do something to help YunHo when he's so stressed out. After all, YunHo can't be leader all the time! Thanks for replying to my post! Me: Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed this fic and that I could help! <3


End file.
